vasterionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amar
Ways to Worship Putting your positive experiences into performances, whether it be song, dance or writing; pledging your shield/armor/weapon in service to their ideals, even buying a round for the pub in their name usually count as ways to worship. As long as you're enjoying yourself, it counts in their eyes.' Temples While most often claim them as a patron, there are a few taverns that proudly fly the Amar symbol, serving as places of worship (at least one being in Atmos). If love and laughter fill the halls, Amar's blessing is likely to be close behind, the god(dess) always appreciating keeping such light in the world.' Lore "Some might say I give people the strength to protect what they love. Me? I see it more as giving you the little push needed to realize you always had it in you." God? Goddess? Amar has never really cared about getting the terminology right, seeing as their expression changes as would the seasons, though perhaps far quicker. Whatever works best for their followers. As long as the people are comfortable, they're fine with being referred to either way. Born a half-elf in a far off land, Amar spent most of their time spreading the gifts they'd gained from their studies in the Feywild. Most of the time it meant officiating the wildest of parties. Other times? It meant taking jobs to help the people. The most important one they remember is being sent to find out what happened to the resident brass dragon near a small town, as he'd been quiet for the past few months and the people were worried. Finding the dragon was easily done. There was a cave that was known to face the sunrise, and getting there wasn't such a hard task for one with years of training under their belt. The goal here was just to check on things, maybe talk it out if need be, but when they entered the mouth of the cave... The usually gregarious brass dragon (or so Amar had been told) lashed out, teeth sinking deep into the bard's flesh. While one bite normally wouldn't put them down, there was something more to this, and they barely had time to mutter a word of healing before falling unconscious. When Amar came to, the dragon lay in front of them, fangs dripping their own blood. To their surprise, it looked more appetizing than horrifying, and the dragon apologized for what he'd done. He'd explain later, if given the time. While proof of this is lost to time and one too many raptures, this encounter made Amar the first Ixalan Vampire. The sheer essence of the passion they hold is passed down through the rush their kind experience when taking blood. However, they were unable to pass on the secrets of moving past the hunger itself, the songs written having faded into obscurity like their own vampiric legends. Amar watched it happen firsthand. Their life had been extended, both by the blood curse and the bond with the dragon, and with the time came the ability to further hone their gifts. Any mortal deeds that had been remembered have replaced Amar with a woman named Elenda, with only the oldest of their kind having memory of the correct name. The dragon remained as their companion, the name oft remembered as Bharash. Those who know of Amar now know the god as a welcoming one, approachable despite not having obviously been visible in the Prime Material. If you're willing to put in the work. Amar has acted as a sort of mentor to newer deities, having given Nara the knowledge to ascend, and bringing Draven up to their ranks themselves. Category:Major Deity